Sangtiment
by LicyLionyx
Summary: Saori envoi Shun faire une visite surprise de contrôle dans un lycée qu'elle finance. Dommage qu'il soit tombé sur l'académie Cross... Pourquoi personne n'a pensé à lui dire que cette école hébergeait des suceurs de sang ? Pire encore. C'était quoi cette histoire de patrimoine génétique et en quoi ça le concernait ? [Drabblefic /Slash /Crossover]
1. Chapter 1

**Sangtiment  
><strong>

**Genre : **Vampire, Romance, Drabblefic, Slash et Crossover.

**Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient sauf les personnages.

**Univers :** Saint Seiya / ?

**Couple :** ? x Shun

. .

.

**ENFIN !**

**Après trois mois sans ordinateur, me voilà enfin de retour. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer mon bonheur. ^^****.**

**N'ayant pas encore pu me pencher sur mes autres histoires (il faut que je récupère mes fichiers bugées), **

**je publie ce prélude pour vous faire patienter et vous souhaiter une bonne rentrée.**

**. .**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**.**

**. .**

**Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'autre univers crossover, comme d'habitude, je rendrais la lecture facile et donnerait tout les éléments nécessaire à la compréhension au fur et à mesure.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<br>**

.

. .

Shun vérifia une nouvelle fois sur sa carte s'il ne s'était pas trompé d'endroit.

Voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune erreur, il dû reconnaître que 'Cross Academy' était un établissement aussi majestueux qu'atypique.

Bien qu'il soit toujours au Japon, les édifices qui lui faisaient face ressemblaient à s'y méprendre aux châteaux construis à l'époque Victorienne pour la noblesse londonienne.

Des anges et des roses magnifiquement sculptés, des baies vitrées immenses ornées de vitraux également en forme de rose.

Tout l'ensemble architectural respirait le luxe. Cette impression se renforçait lorsqu'on voyait que les murs semblaient briller au soleil tant ils étaient d'une propreté déconcertante.

Continuant son avancé dans les jardins, Shun fronça les sourcils en remarquant les nombreux rosiers qui l'entouraient. Décidément, Saori avait fait une erreur en l'envoyant dans ce lieu car il était évident qu'Aphrodite, le chevalier d'or du Poisson, aurait été dans son élément dans cette école.

Se fondant dans la végétation non épineuse, Shun consulta ses notes.

Selon Saori, la 'Cross Academy' était une grande école privée séparant ses cours en deux sections : les classes de jour et les classes de nuit.  
>Les élèves de la classe de jour portait un uniforme à prédominance noire tandis que ceux de la classe de nuit portait la même conception de vêtement mais d'une couleur blanche.<p>

Les deux groupes ne se croisaient que rarement car leurs horaires d'étude n'étaient pas les mêmes mais aussi parce qu'ils vivaient dans des dortoirs séparés : les dortoirs du Soleil pour ceux du jour et les dortoirs de la Lune pour ceux de la nuit.

Shun leva les yeux au ciel. Encore un établissement qui favorisait la différence de niveau entre ses élèves. Ce constat s'avéra vrai lorsqu'il lu le post-scriptum clamant que la classe de nuit était réservée pour les étudiants d'élites de l'école.

Saori l'avait envoyé pour vérifié que l'argent qu'elle versait à cette académie était bien utilisé mais pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il voyait c'était un établissement pour gamin pourri gâté qui se complaisait dans l'apparence des choses.

Soupirant, Shun regarda de nouveau l'aspect somptueux des bâtiments scolaires. Pour lui, tout cela était de la poudre aux yeux, surtout que la petite ville qu'il avait traversé pour atteindre l'école était loin d'être un lieu touristique.

A part un centre commercial aux prix exagérés où la seule clientèle devait être les jeunes de cette école, le reste de la ville semblait coupé du monde.

Nombre d'habitants lui avait même dit que personne ne sortait le soir de peur de rencontrer leur mort.

D'après ses infos, même les élèves de la 'Cross Academy' avaient un couvre-feu. Du moins, les élèves des classes du jour.

C'était intriguant… Bien plus que les simples vérifications financières de Saori.

Que cachait donc cet endroit ?

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre !<strong>

**. .**

**.**

**Avez-vous trouver l'autre univers crossover ? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sangtiment  
><strong>

**Genre : **Vampire, Romance, Drabblefic, Slash et Crossover.

**Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient sauf les personnages.

**Univers :** Saint Seiya / Vampire Knight

**Couple : ?** x Shun

. .

.

Bravo à ceux qui ont trouvé que l'autre univers xover était** "Vampire Knight"**.

**. .**

**Makae : **Merci pour tes encouragements. Je sens que tant que cette histoire ne sera pas finie tu vas continuer à imaginer plein de scénarii. Attention ! XD

**.**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**.**

**. .**

**Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'autre univers crossover, comme d'habitude, je rendrais la lecture facile et donnerait tout les éléments nécessaire à la compréhension au fur et à mesure.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<br>**

.

. .

La journée touchée à sa fin et Shun n'avait rien vu dans cet établissement qui changeait sa vision première. Au contraire.

En interrogeant certains élèves, il avait appris que la sécurité de ce lieu reposait sur les épaules des enfants adoptifs du directeur. Une fille et un garçon qu'il avait entraperçu endormis plusieurs fois durant son inspection. Sachant qu'ils patrouillaient presque toute la nuit et qu'ils devaient faire plusieurs fois le tour de l'immense terrain de l'école, il comprenait qu'ils soient trop fatigués pour suivre leur cours.

Devant lui, il vit une grande foule d'étudiant, surtout composé de femme, en attende devant une porte immense.

D'après son emplacement, celle-ci devait séparer les dortoirs de Lune et ceux du Soleil.  
>Curieux de savoir ce qui se passait, il se dirigea vers la fille la plus proche et l'interpella :<p>

« Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous me dire ce qui se passe exactement ? »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, une forte aura balaya la zone. Autant Shun grimaça face à cette énergie différente d'un cosmos et autant la jeune fille retourna comme une furie auprès de ses comparses qui commençaient aussi à s'agiter.

Etonné, Shun s'écarta près de l'arbre le plus proche pour échapper au mouvement de foule qui menaçait d'arriver. Trouvant refuge dans les branches, il se cacha dans l'ombre du feuillage et chercha ce qui avait ainsi excité les élèves.

Les portes du dortoir s'ouvrirent et l'enfer se déchaîna.

Shun dut se retenir à sa branche pour ne pas tomber. Jamais auparavant, il n'avait entendu autant de filles crier à tue-tête. C'était horrible.

Voulant comprendre, il détailla avec attention les élèves de classe de nuit qui avançait avec nonchalance au milieu de la cohue avec pour seule protection les enfants du directeur.

Habillés de leurs uniformes blancs, ils défilaient tels des stars sur un tapis rouge, insensible à voix hautes perchées qui criaient leurs noms dans la foule.

Shun devait admettre que les filles étaient magnifiques et que les garçons étaient beau. C'était le jour et la nuit avec les élèves de la classe de jour, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Une aura de noblesse semblait même les entourer.

Il sortit de sa contemplation inconsciente lorsqu'il remarqua qu'un membre de la classe de nuit s'était arrêté et avait tourné son regard dans sa direction.

Surpris ses yeux verts rencontrèrent ceux de l'élève et son cœur s'emballa.

C'était presque comme si l'autre pouvait voir son âme et voyait qu'il était différent des autres humains présents. Comme s'il pouvait voir son cosmos sans qu'il ait besoin de le matérialiser.

Au moment où Shun cligna des yeux l'étrange élève se détourna et continua sa marche vers l'école.  
>Cela n'avait durée que quelques secondes.<p>

Shun fronça les sourcils. Peut-être que Saori avait eut une bonne intuition en l'envoyant enquêter ici.

C'était intriguant.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre !<strong>

**. .**

**.**

**Voilà, le décors est bien planté. Je sens que le prochain chapitre va être mordant !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sangtiment  
><strong>

**Genre : **Vampire, Romance, Drabblefic, Slash et Crossover.

**Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient sauf les personnages.

**Univers :** Saint Seiya / Vampire Knight

**Couple:** x Shun

. .

.

Coucou à tous,

Comme spécifié sur mon profil, je mettrais à jour une histoire chaque mois (sauf cas exceptionnel) afin de ne pas me perdre dans mon grand nombre de fanfiction (j'en ai treize, en cours et en projets. Bizarrement ce ne sont que des crossovers...).

**Sangtiment** est donc la fiction de Novembre ET c'est pour cela qu'elle est beaucoup plus étoffée !

**. .**

**Makae : **Tu veux vraiment savoir sur qui va tomber Shun ? Alors laisses ce chapitre te le faire découvrir. Tu ne seras pas déçue !

**.**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**.**

**. .**

**Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'autre univers crossover, comme d'habitude, je rendrais la lecture facile et donnerait tout les éléments nécessaire à la compréhension au fur et à mesure.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<br>**

.

. .

Shun pinça ses lèvres en une moue mécontente. La seule chose qu'il allait noter de négatif dans son rapport était qu'il fallait remplacer le directeur.

Entre ses décisions illogiques en matière de sécurité (n'avoir que deux gardiens pour cinq cents élèves et que ces derniers semblaient totalement dépassés par la tâche la journée au point de négliger leurs propre cours) et le fait qu'il semblait toujours être dopé au sucre, au point d'effrayer certains élèves, cet homme était pour lui le véritable problème de cette école de riche. Et peut importe que M. Cross était celui qui avait créé cet établissement et que l'on ne pouvait pas le virer.

Tournant son regard émeraude vers le ciel crépusculaire, Shun sentit le découragement le gagner.

Il avait les nerfs à vif autant à cause de sa mission (il était un chevalier divin, merde !) digne d'un apprenti que par le sentiment qu'il était de temps à autre surveillé.

Il fixa un moment les portes de la classe de Nuit puis il continua son chemin.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas ce lieu.

Le corps légèrement tendus, il emprunta l'allée boisée qui menait à la sortie.

Alors que la nuit recouvrait le ciel de son sombre manteau, ses sens de guerriers s'affolaient, criant au danger.

Soudain il y eut un bruissement de feuilles sur sa gauche et un garçon aux courts cheveux blonds ondulés émergea de des ténèbres créées par la végétation.

« Une petite brebis égarée. » déclara-t-il d'une voie railleuse.

Shun l'identifia tout de suite comme un élève de la classe de Nuit en voyant que son uniforme était une chemise noire avec une veste et un pantalon blancs.

« Maintenant, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Vous ne savez pas qu'il est interdit de rester en dehors des dortoirs après le couvre-feu ? La nuit est dangereuse, petite brebis. »

Shun roula des yeux au commentaire. Pour qui se prenait cet énergumène ?

« Je devrais vous poser la même question. Après tout, n'avez-vous pas cours à cette heure ? »

Les yeux bleus du garçon prirent soudainement une teinte d'un rouge vif, son sourire devint inquiétant et il se retrouva en quelques seconde face à face avec Shun.

« Je suis Aido Hanabusa. La nuit est mon domaine et aucune règle ne m'empêchera de faire de vous mon prochain repas. »

Shun l'observa faire avec un brin de curiosité. Il devait avouer que l'approche de ce garçon, Aido, était assez inhabituelle.

Peut-être avait-il trouvé une autre tare à cette école. De toute évidence des pervers s'y dissimulaient.

Ainsi, lorsqu'Aido se pencha pour atteindre le cou de Shun, il ne se rendit pas compte que derrière lui, la chaîne d'Andromède était prête à le transpercer.

« Aido. » Une forte voix masculine retentit.

Surpris dans leur concentration mortelle, les crocs de d'Aido disparurent de même que l'arme d'Andromède.

Levant les yeux, Shun vit un jeune homme portant le même uniforme qu'Aido, avec des cheveux brun foncé et des yeux d'un brun-rougeâtre. Habitué au cosmos glacial de Hyoga, Shun ne se rendit pas compte que la température ambiante avait baissée autour d'eux.

« C'est assez. » Malgré la voix suave, Aido tressailli face aux yeux carmin brillant de colère qui lui promettaient une douloureuse punition.

« Allez-vous-en. »

Aido serra les dents. L'ordre était clair. Ignorant sa soif de sang, il partit rejoindre les salles de cours non sans lancer un regard féroce vers l'humain qui était la cause de ses futurs tourments.

« Vous sentez-vous bien ? » S'enquit le brun en se rapprochant de Shun.

« Je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse. » Répondit ce dernier avec un soupçon de colère dans sa voix.

« Peut-être mais je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez blessé. »

Ronchonnant, le regard rivé vers le sol pour garder son calme, Shun ne se rendit pas compte qu'il faisait l'objet d'un examen minutieux de la part de son 'sauveur'.

Finalement, il leva les yeux et le temps sembla s'arrêter lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

Shun se retint de gémir en voyant que c'étaient les si beaux yeux, d'une couleur presque comparable au vin, qui l'avaient captivé parmi les membres de la classe de Nuit.

Des pommettes hautes, des traits fins et un regard fascinant où il aimerait se perdre à jamais. Shun grimaça intérieurement en se rendant compte du désir qu'éveillait ses pensées.

Il n'était pas ici pour s'enticher de quelqu'un. Il devait rester concentré sur son objectif : quitter discrètement cet endroit.

Il allait s'éloigner lorsque son 'sauveur' le prit par la main.

« Vos yeux... » Commença-t-il en contemplant les pupilles émeraudes qui brillaient sous la lumière de la lune.

« Ils sont magnifique. Je n'en ai jamais vu comme les vôtres. »

« Euh, je vous remercie. Je crois... » Déclara nerveusement Shun en rougissant. Son karma devait vraiment être détraqué car il n'attirait que des personnes louches. Hadès inclus.

« Vous êtes vraiment étrange dans cette école. »

« Le plus étrange est celui qui se ballade sans peur après le couvre-feu mis en place dans toute la ville. » Commenta l'élève en plissant légèrement les yeux.

Shun haussa les épaules.

« Je suis nouveau ici et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer en visitant l'académie. »

« Vous serez un nouvel élève ? »

« Peut-être. » Dit Shun en essayant de cacher le but de sa mission.

« Avez-vous aimé l'académie Cross ? »

« Bien sûr. Qui n'aimerait pas cette école ? » Demanda innocemment Shun alors que cet environnement de gosse de riche lui donnait de l'urticaire.

« Quelqu'un qui a failli se faire agresser ? »

Shun remarqua de suite l'amusement dans la voix de l'autre. De toute évidence, mentir était toujours sa faiblesse.

Le chevalier fit la moue, ignorant la lueur dans les yeux du grand brun qui fixait chacun de ses gestes tel un faucon.

« Mon nom est Kaname Kuran, et je suis le chef du dortoir de la Lune. Quel est votre nom ? »

« Shun. Juste Shun. » Siffla presque le chevalier agacé par toutes ces questions. Il voulait juste rentrer pour rendre ce maudit rapport.

Pinçant ses lèvres d'ennui, il frissonna en voyant le regard de Kaname s'attarder sur sa bouche et se retint de rougir avec beaucoup de peine.

Rester concentré. Rester concentré. Se répétait-il comme un mantra.

Loin d'avoir conscience de son désarroi, Kaname se pencha vers un buisson de rose et en cueillit une qu'il tendit avec un sourire à Shun.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda le chevalier confus.

« Prenez-le en guise d'excuse. Le comportement d'Aido était inapproprié. »

Shun eut un doux sourire.

Pour une fois qu'il recevait une rose qui n'était pas empoisonnée.

« Merci. » Murmura-t-il les joues rouges avant de grimacer de douleur lorsqu'il prit la fleur dans sa main droite.

Surprit, il examina ses doigts et repéra facilement la profonde coupure que venait de lui infliger une épine.

Non décidément, les roses avaient une dent contre lui.

Soufflant d'agacement en voyant du sang perler de la plaie, il reporta son attention sur Kaname et le vit les yeux large et haletant comme s'il essayait de résister à quelque chose.

Pensant que le jeune homme devait être hématophobe (peur du sang) et risquait de faire une crise, Shun cacha sa main dans son dos et lui demanda s'il allait bien.

Au lieu de répondre, sans le moindre avertissement, Kaname fondit sur lui en passant un bras autour de sa taille pour le maintenir tandis qu'il saisissait la main blessé et se mit à lécher le sang autour de l'éraflure.

Virant au rouge vif, Shun tenta de s'éloigner mais la forte poigne du brun sur sa hanche le maintint en place. Il était même sûr qu'il aurait des ecchymoses plus tard.

Kaname n'accordait aucune attention à ses tentatives de fuite, ses yeux rouge sang résolument centré sur la blessure sanglante qu'il avait commencé à sucer.

« Que faites-vous ? Lâchez-moi ! » S'emporta Shun.

Ils étaient tous dérangés dans cette école !

Sa peau frissonna d'anticipation quand il commença à appeler à lui son cosmos. Tant pis pour la discrétion, l'autre allait se prendre une attaque nébulaire s'il ne s'arrêtait pas maintenant.

Kaname plissa les yeux quand il sentit le chargement d'énergie dans l'air et se redressa, majestueux. Shun maudit le fait qu'il était plus petit que l'autre d'une tête.

« Vous ne vous éloignerez pas de moi. » Déclara l'élève d'une voix grondante avant de s'appliquer à faire un suçon sur le cou de Shun, juste en dessous de son oreille.

Le chevalier poussa un gémissement et pencha sa tête vers l'arrière. Il lui semblait que tout son être était comme parcouru par des ondes électriques qui le laissaient pantelant.

« Qu'est-ce… qu'il se passe ? » Murmura-t-il avec choc. Il ignorait qu'il possédait un endroit si sensible sur son corps.

Kaname répéta son geste, descendant au fur et à mesure vers sa gorge, laissant ses marques sur la peau de porcelaine.

« Kaname… » Souffla inconsciemment Shun avec supplique lorsque Kaname s'arrêta juste au niveau de la jonction entre son cou et son épaule.

Chaque partie de son esprit était encore conscient qu'il avait besoin de s'échapper, de quitter cette position de proie, de s'éloigner de Kaname.

Pourtant, cela lui semblait sans importance.

Son corps ne lui répondait plus. L'envie était beaucoup plus forte. Il était comme en attente. Shun ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait précisément mais son corps lui assurait que c'était quelque chose que Kaname allait faire.

Amusé de son impatience, Kaname embrassa doucement la chair puis rapidement la mordit en usant cette fois-ci de ses canines acérées.

Les yeux élargis, Shun cria et leva les bras avant de se figer avec confusion.

D'un côté, il voulait repousser le garçon aux cheveux bruns le plus loin de lui, à cause de la forte douleur qui l'avait assaillit, et d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait qu'admettre que cette même douleur devenait agréable.

Finalement, l'esprit embrumé, il posa ses avant-bras contre les épaules de Kaname et se mit lentement à caresser les cheveux couleur chocolat.

Kaname relâcha un peu la pression qu'il exerçait sur le cou de Shun, caressant de sa langue les contours de ses crocs pour apaiser la peau irritée avant de la percer plus profondément pour augmenter l'afflux de sang.

La sensation de douleur mélangée au plaisir frappa de nouveau Shun.

Resserrant sa main dans les cheveux du brun, qu'il avait ébouriffé à force de les agripper, il couina de regret lorsque Kaname délaissa son cou meurtri au bout de plusieurs secondes.

Un étrange sentiment de vide le saisit, comme une impression d'inachevé. Il se sentit soudain honteux en pensant qu'il voulait plus.

Refoulant ce désir inapproprié et malgré son corps lourd de fatigue, Shun tenta de reprendre ses esprits.

Malheureusement, quelqu'un d'autre devait être en train de jouer avec sa tête car il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur la moindre pensée.

Enervé de sa brève impuissance mentale, Shun se mordit l'intérieur de sa lèvre inférieure et sursauta quand il goûta à son propre sang.

Le goût ferreux emplit sa bouche et Shun grimaça en se souvenant des histoires de vampires qui remplissaient la chambre de Saori au manoir.

Puis soudainement le déclic se fit et le chevalier d'Andromède se figea.

« N… Non. » Bégayât-il incrédule.

Vampire ...

Sang ...

Kaname l'avait mordu comme dans les livres fantastiques décrivant des créatures nocturnes.

Comme un vampire.

Une main se posa sur son menton le forçant à regarder celui qui chamboulait ses pensées. Shun lâcha un cri de surprise en apercevant deux longues incisives couvertes de son sang qui semblaient le narguer.

C'était impossible ?!

« Qu'est ce que... » Il fut réduit au silence lorsque Kaname posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser le prit au dépourvu. C'était son premier et on le lui volait !

Il aurait voulu s'en indigner s'il ne jouissait pas autant du profond sentiment de contentement qu'il avait ressenti à l'instant où leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées.

Lorsqu'une langue taquine frotta à son tour ses lèvres, Shun lui céda le passage. Elle se mit à courir le long de ses molaires, explorant sa bouche avec impétuosité puis les canines tranchantes mordillèrent sa lèvre, là où il s'était précédemment mordu, et l'entaillèrent légèrement pour raviver l'écoulement du sang.

Shun ferma les yeux et se plaqua contre la poitrine plus large du vampire.

Son corps lui semblait en feu. Il cherchait désespérément un soulagement que Kaname pourrait lui donner mais qu'il lui refusait.  
>Peu importe ce que c'était, pour le moment, il se sentait submergé de plaisir et pourtant insatisfait. Il manquait quelque chose.<p>

Lapant une dernière fois la blessure, Kaname rompit le baiser et sourit fièrement en contemplant Shun qui luttait pour reprendre son souffle.

« Votre sang est un délice. » Murmura-t-il en se léchant les lèvres avant de recommencer à faire des suçons sur le cou de l'humain qui se mit à se tortiller, haletant et gémissant un peu à chaque succion sur sa peau.

« Et vous êtes tellement sensible. »

Shun frémit de plaisir quand le souffle de Kaname chatouilla sa peau et refusa de le regarder pour cacher son malaise dû à son excitation.

Des mains aux doigts fins se posèrent sur ses joues et le forcèrent à relever la tête.

Kaname se recula juste assez pour voir les émotions révélées par les yeux verts de Shun. Voyant son trouble, il murmura :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, bientôt vous aurez plus besoin de moi que de l'air que l'on respire. »

Ces mots furent déclaré avec une telle conviction que Shun s'en retrouva bouleversé.

C'étaient des mots qui coulaient sur sa peau comme du velours, promesse d'un avenir rempli de luxure et peut-être d'amour.

Shun tressaillit alors que la tristesse saisissait son cœur.

Maintenant que l'adrénaline provoqué par l'éteinte quittait ses veines, que son cœur revenait enfin sous son contrôle et que son corps brulant d'envie refroidissait, Shun se rappela qui était Kaname ou plutôt ce qu'il était : un vampire.

L'ironie de la situation failli le faire pleurer.

Il avait attendu depuis des années d'entendre Hyoga lui dire avec possessivité des mots d'amours et finalement il les recevait d'un prédateur suceur de sang.

La joie…

Il savait bien que cette mission résultait de son manque de chance mais il ne pensait pas que la malchance l'avait encerclée et tentait à présent de l'étouffer avec cette rencontre surnaturelle.

Shun fit quelques pas en arrière en sentant une une vague de vertige le frapper.

Sa vision devint floue, son esprit chancela et son corps lui sembla si lourd qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de chuter en arrière.

Il s'attendit à toucher rudement le sol et qu'une forte douleur s'en suive mais celle-ci ne vint jamais.

Shun sentit deux bras l'attraper puis le soulever comme s'il n'était qu'une plume.

« Maintenant, vous êtes mien. » Murmura le vampire en l'embrassant sur la joue avant qu'il ne perde totalement conscience.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre !<strong>

**. .**

**Et voilà un chapitre de bouclé ! Vous avez vu, il est plus long que les précédents (2600 mots) donc j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié ! **

**.**

**La blague du jour : **J'ai voulu lire un **x-over yaoi** ou un** mpreg** avec Shun pour me donner envie d'écrire. Malheureusement, je n'ai trouvé que mes propres histoires... Ce fut un grand moment de solitude.

I need more stories !


End file.
